


Heartaches and Prom Dates

by bn38416



Series: Team Human [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cemetery, F/M, Post-Break Up, Pre-Relationship, Prom, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bn38416/pseuds/bn38416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Teen Wolf.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heartaches and Prom Dates

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Teen Wolf.

Stiles looked over at Scott sitting next to him on the bench during the lacrosse game, “I know this is a weird question but you wouldn’t mind if Allison and I go to Prom together, right? Just as friends, you know…since I broke up with Lydia and she went to MIT on early admission to get as far away from me as possible without ruining her future plans.”

Scott looked a bit startled and then his expression turned sympathetic when Stiles mentioned his short lived relationship with Lydia but then he smiled at Stiles sweetly and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Stiles, of course I would be fine with it. I’m with Kira and I love her. I don’t have any romantic feelings for Allison anymore, but I’ll always care about her as a friend. As you know I’ve had to adjust sharing my best friend status with her but I am adjusting, I promise.”

Stiles sighed with relief, “Good! Because we already decided to go together and if you had been totally against it, it would have been really awkward.” 

“Wait, does Lydia know? Because she was kind of threatened by your closeness with Allison and this might make her angry?”

“What? Did she discuss this with you? Or did you analyze her chemo signals? Never mind. Allison is telling her and I’m sure she’ll be fine with it. Lydia has already moved on and she knows that Allison and I are just friends…best friends, but friends, not anything else.” Stiles looked almost distraught trying to explain himself to Scott and his heart was beating like crazy but Scott was not sure if it was because he felt bad about Lydia or if he was lying about Allison.

Scott thought back to the time when Stiles told him he and Lydia had broken up. He hadn’t given a reason at the time or explained that he had broken up with her until he had heard Scott had tried to talk Lydia into giving Stiles a second chance. Stiles had sat Scott down and reluctantly told him that while he still loved Lydia dearly as a friend, he had realized his feelings had changed.

Scott couldn’t believe it at the time because Stiles had been in love with Lydia for almost as long as he’d been friends with Scott. He had just thought it was a matter of time until Lydia shared Stiles’ feelings and they would live happily ever after.

He remembered Stiles saying, “I wish I was still in love with her, I have no idea why this happened, but I couldn’t keep lying to her or to myself.” He had seemed so sad in that moment, so vulnerable in his confusion that Scott couldn’t bring himself to keep questioning him so he had let it go. None of their friends had taken sides after the breakup but it had become apparent that Lydia had been heartbroken and when the opportunity to move to Massachusetts early came up she had leapt at the chance to leave Beacon Hills (and Stiles) and move on. Stiles hadn’t mentioned Allison as a reason for the breakup but maybe he was afraid of what Scott would think since apparently he thought Scott might still be harboring feelings for her if their prom conversation was any indication. Or maybe Stiles didn’t have any of those feelings for her and was just trying to conform to the bro code. Either that or he had feelings for her and didn’t realize it yet. Scott was very confused but he wasn’t sure how to bring up the subject again to Stiles and he eventually decided to wait for Stiles to come to him again if he wanted to talk to him about her or about Lydia or anything else important. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“Lydia, hi! I’m really happy you called because I needed to tell you something and I am not sure how you’re going to react,” Allison pasted a smile on her face to give herself the strength to get through this call. Before she could say anything else, Lydia interrupted her.

“I hope you are not telling me Stiles has found a new girlfriend because I no longer care who he dates. I have a new boyfriend who is such a better match for me than Stiles ever was and he is hotter than the sun. I have never been happier in fact,” Lydia said matter-of-factly. Allison could tell she was lying but decided not to point it out.

“Actually it is about Stiles but he isn’t dating anyone new. I just wanted to tell you that he and I are going as friends to the prom together since neither of us are seeing anyone at the moment. And I just wanted to tell you before you found out from someone else and thought something else was going on,” Allison said brightly, grinding her teeth anxiously waiting for Lydia’s response.

A small beat passed before Lydia spoke again. When she did he voice sounded resigned but not angry, “Allison, I know you said you were going as friends, but do you have feelings for Stiles? You guys are so close and…” she broke off with a sigh before continuing, “I wouldn’t blame you if you do, obviously. I would actually support you guys because you are my best friend and so is he and no matter what my feelings for him are, I would never hate either of you if you wanted to be together.”

Allison was stunned at how generous and understanding Lydia’s attitude was, especially since Allison had never told anyone about her growing feelings for Stiles and she had planned to keep it that way once she had realized she had feelings for him, since she had no evidence of his feelings for her and also because she never wanted to hurt Lydia like that. She had no idea what to say to Lydia now that she was asking her point blank.

“Lydia, I-I-Stiles…Stiles doesn’t have feelings for me,” she said lamely.

“But you do have feelings for him? I knew it!” Lydia sounded quite triumphant that she was right, no matter how painful the information relayed was, “I can’t say that I am surprised because I’m not and honestly I am a little hurt even though I know you can’t choose who you fall for, a fact of which I can attest to emphatically, first Jackson and then Stiles. And I promise to be there for you if you need to talk to anyone, but give me a little time before you want to, please, for both our sakes. I do have some prom dress ideas for you that I will send you and we will talk soon, ok?” Lydia’s voice had started to crack and the hurriedly ended the phone call before Allison could say anything else and before she could tell her why she had called in the first place.

Allison closed her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed before she fell backwards on her bed in an effort to think about their revealing conversation. Lydia knew that she had feelings for Stiles! Stiles, her best friend and Scott’s best friend and Lydia’s ex-boyfriend! She was totally screwed. There was one thing she was sure of-Allison did not plan on telling Stiles now or anytime soon. She hoped her feelings would fade soon. Why did life have to be so complicated?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A couple of weeks before prom, Stiles and Allison were meeting. Not for training or just to hang out. They were meeting at the cemetery, visiting their moms’ graves. It was a tradition they had started soon after Allison had come back after ‘dying’. Allison had come over one day to pick up Stiles for archery practice and found him in a dark mood. He admitted it was the anniversary of his mother’s death and she offered to go with him to the cemetery. He introduced her to Claudia and told her how awesome his mom was and regaled her for hours with stories of the games they played and the stories she had told him and the stories he had made up to tell her and all the Polish food she would cook for him and his dad and the Halloween costumes she made him. He had laughed and cried that day and she had laughed and cried right along with him.

After that day, they visited the cemetery at least once a month together. They always visited Stiles’ mom but sometimes they would visit Victoria Argent’s grave too. Allison had loved her mother but she had never felt as close to her as she was to her father and she felt guilty that she had never tried harder to fix that before Victoria died. The guilt she felt was liberally interwoven with all of the anger she felt towards her mother for killing herself instead of trying to live as a werewolf after she was bitten by Derek while he was saving Scott from being murdered by Victoria in what Allison assumed was her skewed idea of protecting Allison. 

Stiles was currently telling her about a prank he and his mom had played on his dad on April Fool’s Day when he six and was laughing at his own description of his dad’s face when he dug into his ice cream sundae only to get a mouthful of mashed potatoes covered with chocolate syrup, whipped cream and cherries while Stiles and his mom had dissolved into giggles of delight.

Allison out of breath from laughing so hard said thoughtlessly, “I wish I had had a mom like yours.” She immediately sobered up as she realized what she said and Stiles placed his hand on her arm to comfort her.

“Hey! Your mom might have made a few bad decisions in regards to werewolves and everything that happened with you and Scott but she was raised with those beliefs and I know she loved you very much.” Stiles paused thoughtfully before shakily continuing, “Besides, things with my mom weren’t always sunshine and daisies, you know. When she got sick, she, uh, would get these episodes where she thought I was trying to kill her or hurt her and she would scream at me and I didn’t know what to do, I was just a little kid and my dad wasn’t always there and sometimes things got really bad. Other times she didn’t even know who I was and honestly I didn’t know which situation was worse. When she died I was torn because I lost the most important person in the world to me but I was also I felt kind of relieved because she had become someone else and I was so scared and lost…” he broke off and grinned in an effort to stop the tears from falling. “I just try to remember the good times, you know, before the dementia took her away from us long before death did,” he said finally, leaning back against his mom’s headstone. 

Allison leaned against it with him and took his hand in hers. In an effort to lighten the conversation, she asked him if he had gotten his tux for prom yet. He grimaced and looked over at her wryly.

“Would you believe Lydia had lifted her silent treatment towards me to make me skype with her as I have to try on more formal wear than a celebrity going to an awards show? It has been a complete nightmare. I swear that if I wasn’t your date she would let me show up in whatever rental store monstrosity I could find, but she insists as your best friend that your date looks the part. Not that I mind looking good for the prom, I just wish it didn’t require quite so many hours of shopping.”

“She’s probably just trying to torture you, because she actually had a designer friend of her mom’s send me the most amazing dress that fits perfectly and that’s the only dress I had to try on,” Allison said smugly.

“Yeah, yeah, well, I’m just trying to stay on her good side so I guess I’ll shop ‘til I drop.”

“I’ll go with you to shop. We could take Isaac, he still needs a tux too. Derek’s paying for his but he just hasn’t had a chance to look for one yet.”

“He’s going with Malia, right?”

“Yeah, I have no idea how they get along so well. They are both so blunt sometimes, and Isaac hates Peter so that has to be pretty awkward. I can just imagine Isaac and Malia having to pose for prom pictures for Peter. He’ll be so creepy and make all kinds of insinuations in an effort to make Isaac wolf out.” 

“I think they make a pretty good pair.”

“You’re just happy Malia’s not after you anymore.”

“She gave up on me when I got with Lydia so it’s not that. I just think she and Isaac can relate to each other and they both deserve a little happiness.”

“We all do.”

Allison jumped to her feet and pulled Stiles to his feet as well, “Come on, let’s get you a tux.”

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The night of prom would have been perfect if not for the teen witch who spiked the punch with a special kind wolfsbane in a harmless spell trying to find her true love. Harmless in the sense that it didn’t kill anyone but it did affect the werewolves like alcohol would a human. The girl’s true love wasn’t at prom or at least they didn’t sample the punch. Stiles and Allison had to call her dad and Derek to wrangle all their drunk werewolf friends and it took all their efforts to keep them from using their wolfy powers in front of everyone at prom which was exhausting. 

Luckily the effects of the punch faded after a couple of hours and everyone got to dance a few dances at the end of the night. Stiles and Allison danced crazily to a fast paced song before prom committee declared Allison and Danny as Prom Queen and King. Allison knew that Lydia probably would have won if she was still there, but she accepted the crown graciously and vowed to enjoy her short but sweet reign, dancing with Stiles, her escort, in the last slow dance of the night. 

“Only in Beacon Hill, right?” He smiled at her as he pulled her to him. “Have I told you tonight that you are the most beautiful girl here, and you’re a queen without or without that crown?”

“What a charmer you are, Mr. Stilinski!” smiling at him brightly.

“It’s true, and you’re an amazing best friend, I don’t know what I did to deserve such a great friend.”

Friend. That settled it for Allison, no telling Stiles about her feelings for him. Their friendship was too important to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves Danny so that's why he's prom king. Also sorry about the long wait in between parts, I had major writer's block about how to write the breakup. No beta, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading and any comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> Hopefully the next part will be up sooner rather than later.


End file.
